In a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, data stored in a magnetic recording medium such as a hard disk drive is read by a magnetoresistive magnetic head. As the recording density improves, high-sensitivity reproduction of data is required. In order to achieve this, a reproduction sensor having a high MR ratio (resistance change ratio) and a high current density is needed.